OneShotsKagome and Men From Naruto and Inuyasha
by devil96
Summary: One-shots with Inuyasha-Naruto Pairings only.Kagome is the main female pairing with any guy from the 2 Animes.READ THE TOP OF CHAPETR 2!1st Pairing:Itachi/Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

Note:** I just wrote this for fun so it isn't serious, I also don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.**

It was sunset and Kagome Higurashi sat there thinking about her very messed up past and equally messed up life. She was transported here by Midoriko three days after the final battle had been fought. She laid there thinking, they've won with help of the Western Lord, Lord Sesshomaru and the Lord of the North, Lord Koga, who had finally come to his senses and had taken Ayame as his mate. They were also surprised when Kikyo had stood next to Kagome and helped the Inu Brothers and Koga. Sango and Miroku both got married and were now the proud parents of five beautiful children, three boys and two girls. As for Inuyasha he mated Kikyo after Midoriko had given her a soul for her not falling into grasp of the evil hanyou.

She was the adopted sister of both brothers and both the ruler of wolves and was now the Princess of the West and North and was also called the Shikon Miko, she was now also a demon and miko. Rin and Shippo had mated after he had a sudden growth spurt that they had explained was natural because Shippo was not only very young in demon terms, heck even Sesshomaru, Koga and Ayame were young, but that was beside the point, Shippo also chose to remain in that form so he could have Kagome's love of a mother.

Even Jaken survived and also Hakudoshi, Kanna and Kagura. They agreed to let them free if they didn't cause any harm unless they were in those situations where they had to. Kagura had taken the two children as her own. As for the humans and half-demon and their children, they were all given immortality to see Kagome one day in the future if the well or Midoriko sent her back or somewhere else.

This brought her to where she was now, waiting for Itachi to show up. Itachi and her had been dating for the last two years she had been here. They had met when the Hokage assigned them on the same team with Itachi as her captain and captain to the rest of the ANBU squads, though Itachi had been ANBU Captain ever since he had been thirteen. She like him had risen quickly in ranks because all the training she had went through with her friends, her demon and miko abilities. Everyone in the village knew about it though, but not her past.

It just so happened that because of the rate she had risen in rank had caught the eyes of the Uchiha Prodigy. She often wondered why but he always said that it was because he liked challenges. Uchiha's were not know to show any emotion other than possessiveness but Itachi was an entirely different matter. He loved her and although he didn't show it like ordinary people he did show it and people could plainly see it.

"Kagome-chan" Itachi called her softly as he stood behind her head looking down on her. "Hey, Itachi-kun how are you today?" Kagome questioned as she sat up and leaned towards Itachi after Itachi had sat down and gave him a kiss on the lips. He pulled her to him so he was lying on the grass and she was lying on top of his chest. Breaking the kiss for some much needed air.

Kagome stood up for a minute to stretch her muscles, but she did not expect her hands to be grabbed by Itachi so she looked down on him. Raising an eyebrow at him he pulled her down to sit o his lap. "Kagome we have been dating for two years now." Itachi said then continued. "I love you and I want you to be mine. Will you Higurashi Kagome become Uchiha Kagome and my wife and mother to my children?" Itachi asked quietly though you could hear the hope in his soft voice.

Kagome was shocked to say the least, she seriously thought that they would date for a while but she had never given any thought to him wanting to marry a plain girl like her. Itachi noticed she was thinking but was thrown off guard when she suddenly launched herself towards him and jumped into his arms crying 'Yes' all the way. And for the first time he had a full blown smile on his face without caring if anyone had seen him.

But Kagome didn't notice the rest of the Main Uchiha family that were hiding while Itachi smirked at them when he saw that as usual his mother was crying, like she usually did on occasions like this while his father and little brother were smirking towards them. "So when is the wedding and when am I getting any nieces and nephews?" asked Sasuke. As expected Kagome flushed and fell off of Itachi while the rest of them laughed, well Mikoto did while the men chuckled at her**.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Time Skip-Wedding**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

There were many people who had gathered. Even the Hyuuga's were invited to the heirs wedding. At the front stood Kagome in a beautiful silk, white kimono and Itachi in a black, silk haori and hakamas. They were a sight to be hold for sure. Just after they had said their wedding wows Itachi leaned down and captured Kagome's lips in a sweet and gentle kiss; while they could hear cheering all around them.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Time Skip-One Year Later**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Itachi-sama, congratulations, you have two beautiful twins!" said an enthusiastic nurse. Itachi just walked past her into the room which held his wife and now two children.

"Itachi meet your son and daughter, children meet your father." said Kagome softly, exhausted from giving birth to their two healthy children.

"What are their names?" he questioned silently so as not to wake the sleeping babies in his wife's arms.

"I have only named our daughter, she is named Tamasine , now, please name our son." Kagome requested.

Thinking for a while Itachi came up with the perfect name for their son, " He will be named Toshi because he looks exactly like his sister." and it was true they were mirror images of each other. They both held that innocent look about them that only children were able to achieve. They had pale skin and onyx coloured hair, but there was one thing different, while Tamasine had deep sapphire eyes like her mother, Toshi had onyx eyes like his father. This was their family and who would've thought that this started out as a love on the training grounds.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**So how was it good? Tell me in my reviews!**

**Name meanings:**

**Toshi-Mirror Image**

**Tamasine-Twin**

**Well hoped you like it.**


	2. Gaara and Kagome

Disclaimer: _**I do not own any of the characters that are from the Anime/Manga, but if there are any character(s) that are not from any of the Animes or Mangas then they are mine. So do not report me. Also if my story is similar to anyone's then leave me the hell alone because I did not steal it!!! If it is similar to some authors then tell me who's it is and I will talk to that person. If you do not like a character then I suggest that you do not read it. If there is a valid and good reason for you not liking my story then please tell me so I can improve. Please do not flame me for just not liking a pairing or something like that. Another thing I had noticed was that a lot of people put my stories on alerts list and favourites but they don't bother to review, so unless I get 10 to 20 reviews then I won't be updating**_**. **_**Pairings could be requested from either Naruto or Inuyasha.**_

**Pairing: **_Kagome/Gaara _

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

Sand swirled around a teenager, he looked to 17 or 18. He was handsome with his teal coloured eyes and red hair. He had the kanji for love painted on the left side of his forehead. He had dark brown coloured cloak on with a gourd on his back. He also had a fishnet shirt on with brown baggy pants and the traditional black shinobi sandals on his feet. He had his hita-ate on his right fore-arm with the symbol for Suna on it. He was Gaara of the Desert, the current Kazekage and the container of the one tailed beast, Shukaku, the sand spirit.

Next to was girl that looked to be about 16 years old. She had raven hair that ended at the bottom or her rear and it also had a blue tint to it in light. Her eyes were the most brilliant deep sapphire anyone could have had ever seen. She was short and petite so unlike other women in Suna, but then again she was not from around there. On her face she had markings, two stripes on each of her cheeks, the top the same coloured blue and on the bottom they were pitch black. As for her eyelids in the place where the beginning of her eyes met the nose, there it was black eye shadow , next to it it was sapphire blue and at the end it was sparkling silver, like diamonds. Her name was Kagome.

"What is it that you want from me, Kazekage-sama?" Kagome questioned in a slightly edged voice, not completely trusting this Kazekage person yet.

"I want you to tell me where you are from, who you are and _what _you are exactly." He said it in such a cold and uncaring voice that it would have made Sesshomaru proud. Then her mood turned sour by just remembering what cause her to here in the first place.

Sesshomaru trained her along with the rest of her friends after they let him join their group, courtesy of Kagome who had literally bury Inuyasha into the ground that he was already friends with. Anyway, Sesshomaru decided to adopt her as is sister after he spent time with her, finding her and Sango one of the only civilized people he knew along with Miroku who had proposed to Sango after they defeated Naraku. They all did a blood ceremony with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru causing them to become demons all Dog Demons, except for Shippo who had become a mixture of both Fox and Dog. As for Kagome she also turned into a Dog Demon but with some Fox traits, courtesy of Shippo who had become her son by adoption and blood exchange, she also kept her Miko powers.

Soon though, the final battle came and they all joined as one to defeat Naraku and Kikyo who had been under the influence of Naraku after he replaced her memories. They've won but when Kagome went home to tell her family of the good news and that she was going to be staying in the Feudal Era the well glowed gold instead of the normal soft, baby blue it used to. And now here she was in God's know where being asked questions by a person she did know and wasn't sure she should tell him about her.

"Well?" he had asked, bringing her back to Earth once again.

"Well for starters I am a Miko/Inu/Kitsune Demon. What year are we in?" He was shocked that there were other demons other that the Tailed Beasts that were around and shocked that she didn't even know what year she was in, perhaps she was mental? Or was she stupid or did she have amnesia? He didn't know but for now he would answer her.

"1679" was his short reply.

" 1679? Oh well anyway, I was born in the future, in 2011 but I was pulled into a well on my family's shrine grounds…" And she told him of everything that happened to her from her 15th birthday till everything that led up to now. "And so you see here I am now" she finished while Gaara leaned back in to his chair, amazed. And Shocked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Years have passed since Kagome arrived in this new place called Suna and she was now 19. Gaara let her stay with him and his siblings. They formed a friendship and Gaara found that she could understand him like no other ever had. But soon that innocent friendship formed into a not so innocent love.

'_How do I tell him about my feelings towards him?' _Kagome silently questioned to herself. She had fallen in love with him about a year and a half after he took her in.

'**We need to tell him soon or some other female will get him. Look at all those whores who flirt with him. He is ours and I will not share!!!.'** her beast snarled.

Kagome walked with her head down so that the villagers would not notice her eyes flash red. They were not very fond of her, after all, she was the real thing, she was a _real _demon, not at all like Gaara who was only carried one.

She continued to walk until she hit something hard and warm. Looking up, ready to tell the person to watch where he/she was going she was shocked that she had walked into Gaara, her love.

"Sorry" she said, then continued, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It is of no consequence" he replied. He reminded her so much of her cold, older brother.

'_Here it goes!'_ she said inner mind.

"Gaara, I need to talk to you" he nodded and started walking towards their home and into his room to where she followed behind him.

"What is it that you need?" he asked, curious as to what she wanted, she never wanted anything so this was new. He found himself in love with this slip of a woman.

'_You' _**'You'** she and her beast both said at the same time in their minds.

"I… I don't know how to tell you this but… I really like you, no scratch that, I **love **you Gaara. I know you might think I am lying but I am not. You might not even feel the same about me and I understand that you might not want to be my friend anymore." she said and then looked a Gaara.

'_She loves me? I love her too. There is no denying it.'_ " You're right, I don't want to be your friend anymore…" he started and noticed the way that her shoulders slumped from her straight posture and her head fall. But then he continued. "… you're right, because I want to be more. I want you to marry me. Will you be my wife?" he asked hopefully but you could hear the fear in his voice that she would turn him down.

Kagome's head snapped up and she pounced on him making him fall to the ground at the sudden move. "Yes I will. I love you Gaara, only you." she cried then, happy that while she did not have her families here she had her love here, now her fiancé and soon to-be mate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Kind of a sucky ending. Anyway if you didn't read what I wrote at the top then please do so now because it is very important. **

**Anyway, so what do you think? Please review!!!!**


	3. Kakashi and Kagome

Hey guys, how you been? I got requests in writing two pairings from Naruto and I will try to write the other before I leave to Europe in two weeks. You guys need to give some more reviews otherwise I don't really know if I should continue my story or just drop it because not many people seem to like it much.

**Pairing: **Kakashi/Kagome

**X**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**X**

_Kakashi:_** 26**

_Kagome :_** 20**

_Rookies: _**16-17**

A group of three had been sitting under the cherry trees in a clearing. As the wind past by the petals of the cherry blossoms flew past then; circling around each of them for a split second before they continued to travel their journey with the wind.

The three individuals were teenagers at about the age of sixteen.

Two boys and one girl. The first male had wild blond hair up in spikes. He had cerulean blue eyes that sparkled with joy, though they were filled with irritation. Three whisker like marks could be seen on both of his cheeks. His body was well sculpted with all the training that one presumed he had gone through. He was tall and very hansome with his tanned complexion that made his eyes stand out. He was Naruto Uzukumaki, the future Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Next to him stood a boy that had a pale complexion with dark; almost raven coloured hair that had a light dark blue tint to his hair when light caught them. His eyes were that of dark obsidian that seemed to draw you in and peer into your soul. He was finely sculpted like the first male, but he looked more stoic like. He was Sasuke Uchiha.

The last person was a girl who had bubblegum coloured hair and large emerald eyes. She had a large forehead, but they were covered by the strands of her, they framed her face and gave her an innocent look. She had muscled but she was not bulky like the earlier two mentioned. Instead she was more feminine like with a beautiful body to match. Outward appearance made it so that she looked weak, like a slight breeze could blow her away; but if you ever crossed her temper then you had better hide or else you would be six feet under the ground, literary. She was Sakura Haruno, the best Medic in all of Konoha, other than that of Tsunade; their Hokage.

"Mou, where could Hentai-sensei be already." whined Naruto, who looked to be about to rip his hair out.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei's always late, this is no different." came Sasuke's indifferent voice.

"Are you stupid, teme? He is usually two hours late, we have been waiting for four hours already!" Foxy had asked. He was surprised, how could the teme, A.K.A. Sasuke, who thought he was better than everyone else not notice they had been waiting the double amount of time they usually did.

"Naruto, I'm sure there is something that had came and is really important." Sakura said trying to ease the tension. But lets see what was going on in that pretty little head of hers, shall we?

'**Where the hell is that perverted sensei of ours already, Cha!'** Inner Sakura was fuming.

**X**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**X**

_Elsewhere with Kakashi._

"Kakashi-kun, aren't you supposed to be with your team, your two hours later than you usually are. That's four hours already. They are probably pissed." said a melodic voice of a woman, who was currently in the arms of the famous copy-ninja Kakashi.

"I want you to meet them Kagome. I want to introduce you as my wife." Kakashi said.

"I'll get ready then." Kagome said running down the hall to their room.

"Alright, then. Hurry!" called Kakashi after her.

In about ten minutes Kagome was back wearing a sapphire blue kimono that complimented her equally sapphire eyes. The kimono had blood red cherry blossoms and a crescent moon near her heart. She wore the traditional black shoes that are worn with kimonos, except she didn't have the socks on.

As she walked down the hall she walked over to Kakashi and kissed him. Not just a chaste kiss, but a deep and passionate one to which he eagerly responded to.

"Are we ready to go?" Kakashi questioned after they parted for some much needed air.

She nodded her head as they ran out their apartment, towards their destination; training ground 7, where her husbands students were no doubt waiting for them. Well for Kakashi anyways.

They came to a stop on tree branch just above the three teenagers and hid their chakra. This was going to be a surprise. A surprise indeed.

Kakashi jumped in front of Naruto, effectively scaring the shit out of him.

"Yo" was his trade mark greeting.

" 'Yo', is that all you can say after you made us wait over four bloody hours for you!?! 'Yo!? I am going to murder you sensei!?" Naruto shouted.

"Now now there is going to be no killing today." said a soft voice who was standing behind Kakashi. She had long raven hair that went down her back in waves. Full plump pink lips and a small pert nose. And her absolutely lovely sapphire eyes. And not to mentioned her curvy body. She looked no older than them. But only if they knew.

"Who are you pretty lady?" Naruto asked.

"Kagome Higurashi-Hatake" she replied.

"No way. There is no way you are a Hatake. Kakashi-sensei is the only one, unless…." he said but was interrupted by Kakashi.

"Everyone meet my wife" Kakashi said calmly as he put an arm around Kagome's waist.

"Your what!?" the trio shouted, yes that included Sasuke as well. This was way too much. Their pervy sensei was a paedophile too. Not just a perv but a paedophile.

"But she doesn't look older than us!" said Sakura.

"Ah yes, but I am twenty." and then the trio did the only thing they could in this situation; they fainted. This was a big surprise indeed.

**X**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**X**

Okay so how was it? I didn't like it all that much but I couldn't come up with anything. But I thought this was a little funny.

Anyways, pairings can be requested from both Inuyasha and Naruto but other than those two animes I don't accept others. If you do request a pairing then I will try to write one before I leave, if I don't finish before I leave I will write one when I get back next year. Now remember I need at least 10-20 reviews or I won't be updating.

**Review Please!!!!**


	4. Kagome and Sasuke

**Note: I own this story and its plot but I do not own the characters unless I made one up along the way!**

**I wish more of you would review!!! I seriously am starting to consider not writing anymore. To those who always review I know it is unfair and I thank you for staying with me and reviewing this and all my other stories. I need more reviews from now on for me to post up another chapter for this and any other story I have written.**

**To the people who put my stories on alerts and favourites, I really do appreciate it but I need more than just that. I need my fair share of feedbacks because I spend a heck of a lot of time to make stories and update. But it seems to me that you don't care at all. Even while I was on a holiday in Hungary I spent lots of time writing stories.**

**I already have a Kagome/Itachi written and all I need to do is type it up and post it, but I won't while I don't get at least 10-15 reviews. Until then this will be the last time I update this story.**

**Pairing :**_ Kagome/Sasuke_

**This chapter is dedicated to Blackmoon OniOokami, sorry for making you wait so long until I updated. Please enjoy.**

* * *

He looked at his peacefully sleeping wife who was cuddled to his chest, unaware of his thoughts.

_Flashback_

_He was an Uchiha. Uchiha, Sasuke to be exact. But yet, he was tired and bruised. He walked through the forest. Leaves and Sakura (Cherry) Blossoms falling down in the forest floors canopy. He knew this forest well, this was the forest surrounding his old home, Konohagakure no Sato. The Village Hidden in the Leaves. He defeated and killed Orochimaru after he had tried to take over his body._

_He stopped walking for a sudden moment but then continued on his way again until he heard a mans scream and decided to see what was going on. When he arrived at the place of where he heard the scream from he was shocked to say the least. His childhood friend, who had been shunned by birth because she was the Kyuubi's daughter was standing there with three ANBU's surrounding her. She was Kagome. The Queen of all Foxes and The Lady of the South and she was fighting the three men._

_Looking straight ahead of him, towards the bushes surrounding the small clearing Kagome was in , he could see Itachi hiding, obviously wanting something from Kagome. Otherwise he would not be here._

_Leave me alone you fucking bastards!" Kagome shouted. This bought him out of his stupor. When did she start cussing like that? __'I wonder what kind of things she would say while I pleasure her?'__ God, when did he become such a pervert? "I've done nothing but help and protect this village and __**this**__ is how you repay me? By trying to kill me? As if I didn't have enough on my hands already." She screamed at him. Yup, this was his same old little Kagome who never backed down from a fight and always stood up for herself and others. But with all of that came the fact that she was emotional at times._

_The ANBU attacked her with flaming kunais and water based jutsu's. She dodged all of them and countered each with her very own techniques. Unnoticed by her two of the ANBU snuck behind her and one of them raised his sword above his and brought it down upon her. Nearly there, and just as he was about to pierce her heart a silver blur came and chopped his head off of his shoulders, spewing his blood all over._

_As he looked closer he learned that the blur was a man. A very strange man indeed._

_He had silver hair and golden eyes that glared coldly at them. He had two magenta slashed across both high cheeks and a navy blue crescent moon on his forehead that was covered by his long bangs. He was the Lord of the West, hence the crescent moon on his forehead. He was an ally of The Kyuubi. Kyuubi used to be the Lord of the South but after he was sealed into Naruto, Kagome became the new ruler as she was the only child of Kyuubi and she was the rightful heir to the South._

" _You don't deserve to live, you demon monster!?!" Shouted one of the two remaining ANBU's. Right after he said that his partner saw his head roll on the ground. The last remaining ANBU screamed like a little girl and tried to escape the two demons but he had no such luck because before he could even take a step away he was slashed in half by the silver haired demon's green glowing whip which came out of his claws._

_Kagome turned towards the silver haired man and looked at him and then growled at him in warning, it was telling him not to come any closer to her and to stay where he was. Her growl was answered by the males own. Then he heard Kagome say to the other demon,_

"_Who are you and what do you want from me?" _

_The unknown male replies saying, "I am Lord Sesshomaru from the West. Who are you and why are trespassing Lord Kyuubi's Lands woman?" The male now identified as Lord Sesshomaru asked Kagome in an emotionless voice which chilled everyone, even Itachi who was hiding in the trees but after a few moments decided it was time to leave after receiving a vicious glare from the Taiyokai._

"_Lord Sesshomaru, you say." Kagome started in a thoughtful voice but then quickly continued, not in the least intimidated by the dangerous male standing only a few steps in front of her. "Not that that is any of your business but I am Lady Kagome, the daughter of the deceased Lord Kyuubi. Well he isn't really dead per se but he was sealed into a human boy residing in Konoha. He was sealed by the Fourth Hokage of the village and also the boys father. This Kagome's father had went into bloodlust because the village had wanted to go against their Hokage and slay off all Demons." Kagome told him in a calm voice. Who would have ever guessed that after all that has had happened to her she wasn't crying but was rather calm instead._

_Kagome proceeded to bow her head to the Lord in respect which he had returned with equal amount of respect for the younger female kit in front of him._

"_What were you doing fighting those humans whom you apparently knew so well?" When Sesshomaru said the word __human_ _you could hear the disgust in his voice. His voice was still cold but it held a softer undertone to it as he conversed with Kagome._

"_They hate me and even though a few Shinobi and the Hokage try to keep me safe, some go against him and try to kill me." She said quietly, her face dropping slightly but then it was wiped off._

_Sesshomaru's eyes bled red at the thought of anybody trying to harm his old friend's daughter and a fellow Ruler of the Lands. That just won't do. Human were truly fools if they thought that they could kill her. Or any of the Demons for that matter. She could wipe out an entire country just by a flick of her wrists. Okay a little more than that, but not by much. She could even exile her from these Lands as they were hers, what would they do then? Stupid fools of Humans._

_Kagome saw his Beast slowly taking control of him, started walking over to him slowly as not to startle him, bared her throat to him in a sign of submission. This was something a Demon did to either calm down another Demon or to show his or her mate they were their Alpha._

_Sesshomaru or rather his Beast saw what the little female in front of them was trying to do and pulled her into their arms and ran his fangs over the right column of her pale throat until he felt a pulse underneath her skin, he then sank his fangs in her neck, marking her. Marking her as his little sister. When people saw this they wouldn't dare to lay a hand on her because of the fear of what he might do to them stopped them in their tracks. She was his now, his little kit sister and she was pack. Pack protected each other and so would he._

_Lifting his head up, Sesshomaru saw Kagome's eyes closed as she tried to get her breathing under control which were coming out in erratic pants. _

"_Kagome you are now my little sister, I won't let anything happen to you. You are pack and I protect the people I deem pack. But also as I have no heirs the title goes to you Kagome. Should anything happen to me you will take over the West and be the Lands and its people's Lady. While I know that you don't want this it is demon Law that you do so unless that is, you have a candidate to do the task for you." Sesshomaru explained to her as she became aware of the world around her._

_Just as Sesshomaru had said she didn't want this and had decided to show her discomfort with the situation._

"_Sesshomaru I don't want to Rule the West!! I'm having rouble Ruling the South s it is, not to mention the death threats and the constant danger I'm in already." Kagome said in a hiss through clenched teeth. All through Sesshomaru stood in front of her with a calm face except for the amused smirk growing on his face._

_Seeing this Kagome decided not to put up with it anymore and through him an "I'm leaving" but before she could do as she had said Sesshomaru said to her._

"_Very well, but I __**will**__ be visiting you Lady Kagome of the South and heir to the West." And then he turned tail and transformed into a ball of pure energy and left her in the clearing fuming._

_Did he … did he just announce her as the Heir of the West after she had made it clear to him that she didn't want to be the heir. His smirking face came to the front of her mind and after seeing this she got her answer. That blasted crafty old dog did. Yes he did just announce her as the Heir to the West before he left._

_Deciding to vent her frustration she yelled after him knowing that he wouldn't be able to hear it now but it made her feel better, "Damn you, Sesshomaru!?!" A few minutes later there was a calm Kagome standing in the clearing instead of the angry woman._

_Kagome turned to leave but before she could she felt a pair of strong arms slide around her waist stopping her from returning to the village._

_She was about to scream but she didn't have the time because she was quickly turned around, held tightly by the pair of arms and squished between a muscular chest. She was about to scream again but this time she was stopped by soft lips on her own in a kiss filled with raw passion that only lovers shared, but she felt something else there as well. Was it…was it love? At this she gasped and this gave the male that was her holding her to deepen the kiss. After a while they pulled away for some much needed air and she saw the face of the stranger who had dared to steal one of her kisses not to mention her first kiss._

_Oh My Gosh!!! It was Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha! Her best friend and secret love._

"_Sasuke? SASUKE!!! Kagome screamed and flung her arms around his neck and nearly choked him in her iron like grip while still hugging the life out of him._

"_Easy there Kaggy. Its me." Sasuke said to her softly but he, like her was hugging the living daylight out of her._

"_Sasuke, I missed you so so much!" Kagome said to him nearly in tears by now, but as fast as this came it was gone and her mood turned a 180° in an instant and before he knew what hit him Kagome had slapped him so hard that his head turned sideways._

_After he recovered from the shock he turned his head in her direction, He was ANNOYED! _

"_What the fucking hell was that for Gome-chan" Sasuke asked, well more like whined like a 5 year old spoiled brat. Well he was very arrogant but oh well, that's one of the things she loved about him. He was now 19 years old and she was just barely 17 while Itachi was 25._

"_That was because you left me and the others and went to that snake bastard. He was checking me out once too. He wanted me to sleep with him and have his kids and he was old too and he was a paedophile too. Yeah, so he was like 89 and I'm like 17 and that is like so gross. And I like someone else-"_

_Kagome was cut off by a scorching kiss that left her breathless. She kissed him back with equal fever but after a little time they needed to pull apart for some much needed air and Kagome continued saying "- I like you, well love you is more like it." But she didn't have much time left as she was pulled into another passionate kiss after she declared her love for him._

_End Flashback_

**Okay so as I said before I won't be updating until you guys review more and if after a Month at max I still don't have enough reviews I will put up Kag/Diedara one-shot and then I will stop writing this story so I hope you guys review from now on. On that note I don't make threats I make promises and I keep them too.**

**So please review.**


End file.
